The present invention regards a high dynamic performance, DC-DC converter system with time share control.
As is known, conventional DC-DC converters generally perform output voltage control by directly acting on the so-called duty-cycle on which this same voltage depends.
In this direct output voltage control, in particular, an error quantity acts on a system having a second order transfer function, with consequent considerable difficulties in implementing a voltage controller which is able to assure a good compromise between response readiness and system stability.